The 10 things to do if the MUTO are attacking San Francisco
by master of gray
Summary: Since 2014 these newly discovered monsters have more than shown what they can do, so here are a list of 10 dos and don'ts for dealing with the MUTO. Hope you enjoyed.


Disclaimer: The keiju in this what to expect do not belong to me.

The 10 things to do if the MUTO are attacking San Francisco.

* * *

**1) **First things first for viewer knowledge. Little is actually known about the MUTO beyond being parasitic prehistoric insects that feed off of radiation and only two have ever been documented a life, a male and a female as of 2014. This survival list is based on actual experiences and research about the keuji pair and was made for the use of the public in case these creatures ever appear in a city near you. If a turn of unfortunate events ever led to these creatures ever appearing in a city near you and this list of what to dos falls through then find a nock of your own crawl into a fetal position close your eyes and pretend to be invisible.

**2) **Unlike with other previous giant monsters the MUTO don't have the typical or standard warning system alert. The cause being is that the MUTO both male and female give off a strong electromagnetic pulse when they feel threatened that short circuits any electrical devices in the surrounding area. TV's, radios, computers stuff like that making it very hard to set off alarm systems to warn local civilians. If you do have a strong gut feeling that one or more of these giant insects is in a location near you we have a couple of things you can try to see if the MUTO is or is already in your area. First is to simply try getting a visual on the creature, the male MUTO has the ability to fly and the female is at least 300 feet or more in height making catching them in your line of sight one of the most effective ways of knowing if they're already they're. Second is to check for any power outages. If you have a blackout in your surrounding area with no explainable reason than there may be a MUTO in your city.

**3) **If the MUTO one or more have been spotted already in your city limits or are approaching that mark than please as safely as you possibly can evacuate the area. Since the MUTO can produce an electromagnetic charge taking a motor vehicle, subway system, or airway system will most likely be inefficient and dangerous. My best advice is just too simply walk to a safe location, or bike, Rollerblade, and skateboard your way out of there. Take only things you can carry. Batteries will also be inefficient, so sorry to say that handheld entertainment like game boys and CD players will be unworking.

**4) **If fleeing is necessary please do not attempt leaving San Francisco by access of the Golden Gate Bridge. Even though it appears sturdy one hard crash from neither of the MUTO and the Golden Gate Bridge is going to be more like the London Bridge, and everything on it is all going to fall down.

**5) **If relocating is impossible than please consider hiding. Some places that are not safe to hide would be tall buildings, underground subway stations, anyplace in the path of the keiju and finally Alcatraz prison. That place would be an unfitting hiding place as considering it currently has no running water or electricity and is reported to be haunted by the ghosts of bad people. You don't want to have to be looking out through prison bars to see if the MUTO have come and gone as well as looking over your shoulder to make sure a spook isn't sneaking up on you.

**6) **The MUTO's primary source of nourishment is radiation. With that said the MUTO may be drawn to anything that gives off radioactive energy. Such as TV's, microwaves, kitty litter, cell phones, or even someone who was undergoing the affects of medical treatments that require the use of radiation. It is also to be mentioned that if the MUTO are on the rampage the most likely places they will strike will either be where nuclear waste is being held or as of recently discovered any location where a active nuclear power plant might be running. A power plant of note would have to be the Springfield nuclear plant founded by Mr. Burns and foundation at Springfield state.

**7) **Out of the two MUTO, the female has shown to be the most hostile in nature. Most pacifically towards the protection of her nest. If you are unfortunately still stuck in San Francisco and have spotted the female MUTO in the process of either making her nest or leaning her eggs, then please get the furthest you can get from that area.

**8) **The male MUTO is highly weaponries with his ability to fly and to create a much stronger electromagnetic pulse then the female. But his hostile level is low and will only attack if provoked or searching for food. To avoid being the accidental or purposely target for this insect please reread the guidelines for your safety against these kejiu above.

**9) **If separated from friends or family please do not attempt to break from the evacuation to look for them. Please go to the nearest appointed safe house and make a register of their disappearance with the managers or law enforcement that is overseen the safe relocation of the San Francisco populace and just wait for them they're.

**10) **Finally if the U.S. military and local law enforcement have all failed in stopping the MUTO please do not worry nature has always had a law of its own, a natural balance that always remains steady. If the MUTO are insects than it is only natural for an Alpha predator to come and stop them.

* * *

A/N this is had to be the hardest one I've ever had to write but I hope that you liked it in the end.

I'm planning on writing four more of the 10 things to do about King Ghidorah, Mothra, Biollante and Hedorah. So keep your eyes peeled out for them.

Reviews would be appreciated to don't be afraid to give them.


End file.
